goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Stickly Sticks
'''Stickly Sticks '''is a Vyond series created by PiscesCringe. It is noted by its use of the Stick Figure theme, a non-business theme that was seldom used after the deletion. Inspiration The inspiration for PiscesCringe to make the series started in late 2014 when he discovered the physics simulator Algodoo. At the time, and even nowadays, Algodoo was no longer about physics and the community revolved around simulations of "marble races" and "athlons" of coloured balls or stick figures completing challenges and the worst performers being eliminated from a given series. The colours had pretty much been given assignments and personalities that still exist today and have been put into the final series by Pisces: *Red - easily angered and can produce fire *Yellow - has light powers, worst enemy is purple *Lime - paranoid, sister of Green *Green - a fan of weaponry, brother of Lime *Cyan - possesses ice and water powers *Magenta - stereotypical female *Purple - Villain that works by herself *Maroon - Villain with an ongoing rivalry with Yellow and his friends, brother of Red, works with Olive *Olive - Villain that works with Maroon, sister of Yellow *Black - Villain that works by himself, has destructive alter egos Pisces worked on comics and pictures of the characters of the characters in Algodoo until he discovered GoAnimate in April 2015. He made episodes of what would become Stickly Sticks in that period of time. However, these were never uploaded onto any other site and were ultimately deleted by GoAnimate during the theme removal and by the inactivity removal. He was then introduced to the GoAnimate Community and followed the community by partaking in drama and making video ideas that were trending at the time and he had long since left Algodoo. At this point the series was dead, until he discovered ways of retrieving the Stick Figure theme in mid-to-late 2017. He started adding stick figure videos and old theme videos to his video makeup also consisting of grounded videos at the time. After taking breaks from GoAnimate after the wild events of 2017 he now became a very on-and-off user. He wasn't aware of the name change to Vyond until 5 days after it happened. Pisces was looking for videos about the issue until he stumbled upon a video by Smirks addressing what the community used to be and what it could've been if the grounded video trend didn't explode. At this point Pisces was ready to leave the drama and repetitive video trends to make his own series. On the 25th (?) of May 2018 the first episode of Stickly Sticks was uploaded to YouTube. Synopsis The series revolves around the daily lives of the citizens of Rainbowville, and the plots launched by the antagonists (Black, Purple, Maroon and Olive) to retrieve an ancient weapon called the "decoder" for them to take control of the entirety of the universe. Series in development Pisces had many ideas for the series, and in order to accomodate them, he decided for the first episode to have a smaller and simpler plot than what he had planned other episodes. The first episode, Printing Problems, introduced the main protagonists, Cyan, Magenta and Yellow, and the main antagonist Black. The original second episode began development in June 2018, but Pisces was unhappy with the episode as a whole (a shortened video is publicly available in the sideline series Stickly Sticks Extras on Pisces' channel) and left the series on a hiatus until he could regain inspiration to make GoAnimate videos. After another scrapped idea (also available on his channel) he finally settled on an idea for the second episode, Face to Faceless, which introduced Maroon, Olive and their army of Video Infographics androids, and a group of other characters taken hostage by the androids. During the Pisces was motivated to make the third episode, The Anti-Gravity Enigma, introducing Red, Orange and Lavender as mainstream characters. After drama outside the community, Pisces abandoned and later deleted his old channel called YellowVyond, and focused on his new channel with its current name. Pisces took another break until February 2019 when he made the fourth episode, Unpredictable, focusing on Orange and introducing the one-off villains Caillou Anderson and Lily Anderson. Pisces then made the fifth episode Rageworthy, which was an extension of a 2015 episode "Rage Escape". He then was absorbed back into community drama and focused on other videos until trying to start working on Episode 6. Pisces had been aware of the impending Flash Player discontinuation since day one of the series. He had suprisingly hoped to make 20-40 episodes in a space of 2 and a half years (mid-2018 to late-2020), when he only completed 5 in the space of 1 and a half years (mid-2018 to late-2019). He has already stated that the ongoing hiatus between episodes 5 and 6 would only continue as he expressed that the latter would be animated in Adobe Animate, which he had already planned to do since starting the series. He has stated episode 6 will be a continuation of episode 5, starting off from Maroon and Olive's escape.